There is a general push button switch including a movable section in which a movable contact is provided in a lower end portion and a button section that presses the movable section. The movable section is disposed on a fixed contact provided on a circuit board while opposed to the fixed contact, and the button section is exposed from a surface of a casing. When a user presses the button section downward with a finger, both the button section and the movable section are disposed downward, and the movable contact and the fixed contact come into contact with each other. When the user separates the finger from the button section, the button section and the movable section return to original positions to release a contact state of each contact (see Patent Document 1).
Recently, the push button switches suitable to various compact electronic apparatuses are developed, and sometimes the plurality of push button switches are disposed in a top portion of the narrow casing (see Patent Document 2). Sometimes the push button switch having a configuration in FIG. 8 is used, because a control board is accommodated in the electronic apparatus while standing up.
In the example in FIG. 8, a push button switch SW0 includes a switch main body 1 including a movable section 10 that is vertically movable, a button section 2 pressing the movable section 10 in response to a downward pressing operation, and a support arm 3 integral with the button section 2. A rear surface of the switch main body 1 is fixed to one (background portion in FIG. 8) of surfaces of a board that is disposed in the standing state, and a leading end of the support arm 3 is also attached to the identical surface of the board such that the support arm 3 is turnable.
As illustrated in FIG. 8(1), when the downward pressing operation is not performed, the button section 2 is supported so as to be slightly separated from the movable section 10. As illustrated in FIG. 8(2), when the button section 2 is subjected to a pressure of the downward pressing operation, the support arm 3 and the button section 2 rotate about the leading end of the support arm 3, the leading end being attached to the board, and the button section 2 presses the movable section 10 while obliquely inclined.